


Operation: Ruffelmulluggle

by Thrawn



Series: Rescue Willow [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), First Century AD RPF
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hidden Villainess., Horrible stuff, Magical Enslavement, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Prayer, Psychological/emotional abuse, Rescue story, Slavery, Theological, intimate abuse, mental damage, mind-damage referenced, philosophical, psychological abuse, sexual abuse/assault (referenced)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story is the second in the "Rescue Willow" series, and this is that story. Story includes references to past abuse of Faith Lehane by Dark Willow Danielle Rosenberg, with Kennedy trying to stop the abuse, part of my concept of the "Hidden Villainess" line of concepts. Please do read, review, and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Ruffelmulluggle

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> This is the sequel to another story I am working on, the story it is the sequel to is titled: “Saving my girlfriend”, and is a bit of a mystery story, this one deals with the consequences thereof.
> 
> Warning: this one is a bit weird, but the prequel will explain the weirdness in it- this is a series in reverse, please do read, review, and enjoy.
> 
> Faith’s going to be talking gibberish for a reason, that will be explained by the end of this series- of that I promise.
> 
> Also: the matter of Kennedy using magic will be clarified within the story.
> 
> Series was inspired by a picture named “Evil Willow” on Deviantart online, as was another series I am working on.
> 
> Setting:
> 
> After “Not Fade Away”, Angel has re-established “Angel Investigations” he really loved doing Detective work- and WOW is he going to have his work cut out for him!
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Lorne, Angel, Kennedy, Willow, Faith, (Possibly) Whistler, (VERY Potentially) The First Evil, various other characters.
> 
> Author’s Notes Chapter 1 Beginning:
> 
> Further details will be revealed in later chapters and the next story in the series. I heavily use context and religious plot devices in my stories too.

**Operation: Ruffelmulluggle!**

_**By James Carmody.** _

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer entire franchise is the property of Joss, and until he decides to sell it or give me written permission, or until copyright runs out on it and it enters public domain, (either way) I cannot accept (and won’t accept) a single cent for this or any other Buffy work- same deal with Angel the Series. (this is a crossover story between those two different shows)

**Chapter 1.): “Surprising Guest”.**

As Angel sat arranging his desk, he was wondering what could possibly go wrong today- they’d recently beaten Wolfram & Hart out of business, and all reports from his colleagues in Sunnydale had indicated that the First’s bridgehead was gone, and his colleagues were going hunting for further Hellmouths and rising Slayers who were just coming into their own.

He had just sat down to enjoy the view from his desk when he saw something exceedingly weird: what looked like a porthole opening- the same magical kind that he remembered from when his son, Connor, was abducted to Qortoth- a demon world, and understandably he was both scared and spooked. Angel was used to ‘treading on the dark side’, he’d been doing so since his twenties when he ceased to be a regular human and became a creature of the night. But to his relief; what he saw wasn’t any monsters, but two of his colleagues walking through: Kennedy (whom he remembered as Willow’s girlfriend and had told him that Willow was indisposed, she was Astral Projecting, and wasn’t going to be available to help save Cordelia- whom he had grown to love as a friend and co-worker, he was still upset about that), and Faith (whom he remembered they had been each other’s councilors), so he was understandably relieved. His relief didn’t last very long, however.

It looked to him as if Faith’s eyes had the same insane looks as Drusilla’s had once he had driven her insane- this scared him badly- as it looked to him as if Faith had mentally snapped…

Little could he know how right he was! Faith kept looking at Kennedy as if to seek comfort in some way- as if the raven-haired brunette was her protectress of some sort; and was that _love_ in Faith’s eyes for the other girl? Angel couldn’t be certain, but he strongly suspected that it was.

Faith kept on glancing at Kennedy as if Miss Lehane was still a little girl, looking at a trusted adult for guidance and help. _“Something must have happened to her if she’s reacting like this- the Faith Lehane I remember wouldn’t take guff from anybody, now she’s all meek and submitting to anything- **massive personality change**!” _ Angel considered to himself, wondering what exactly had happened to his buddy, Faith.

Kennedy quickly embraced Angel as if he was a close friend, and said to Faith “See, Faithy, Angel’s a _friend_.” in a reassuring voice she would use with either a child or someone mentally damaged. “Oh, Angel, Buddy, I’ve missed you so.” Kennedy said, turning her face to Angel’s and hugging him as if he were an elder brother to her whom she missed a lot. She had her left cheek pressed against his chest during this hug.

“This way, Faithy.” Kennedy said very gently to Faith, and using her nickname that Willow and the other Scoobies had given Faith, and holding her shoulders, she gently guided the other woman to the left-most seat facing the desk Angel was likely to be seated at.

Faith was observed by Angel to be constantly glancing at Kennedy as if looking to her for suggestions for how to respond to this problem, and Angel was both concerned and confused by this- Faith was so independent, who did this to her and how?! Angel was both horrified and shocked at what was going on- who could have done this?!

The more Angel thought about this, the angrier he got about it! Hurting her this way was just plain WRONG! Or any way, for that matter!

“So, Kennedy, what brings you here?” Angel began, wondering what was going on here, and trying to solicit information from her about who had done this to his friend.

Kennedy leaned forward conspiratorially towards Angel, and placing her hands one in the other in her lap and leaning on them, she said to him “First off, Willow can **not** , and I repeat, **_not_** know I was ever here, you have to swear yourself to secrecy on that fact. Do you so swear?” she asked. Angel was concerned, the only other situation he ever remembered this situation from his unnaturally long life was when he was living in Ireland and his people had to hide Catholic Priests from the English “secret police”- the feared “Priest Hunters”, and English Garrison Troops, he had a lingering hatred of the English, albeit having a good relationship with his colleague, Wesley- a fellow he well knew was a Brit. With his voice gulping, he responded calmly “I so promise to banish this information to the very depths of my person.”

“Good enough.” Kennedy said, then leaning backwards in her seat in a relaxed position, she began to tell her story- and what a story it was! It was a real story of infidelity, of slavery, (or so Kennedy suspected) of religions and belief systems, and of foolish behaviors!

 _“If I didn’t fear that this was real, it might be a good reading project for a summer novel, or for a year’s reading project., but it sure looks as if it is a real story, and that is sad.”_ Angel thought to himself.

Right about then he heard something weird in his life: he heard Faith say something in a muttering voice, and he was incredibly impressed at Kennedy’s tolerance and love she showed this woman who was clearly wounded somehow. Faith had been somehow bouncing in her seat, and to his pleasant surprise and delight, Kennedy didn’t try to hold her down by sitting on her lap (as he suspected from what he remembered of her (being a brat) when they first met) but she seemed to be most gentle to her and absolutely loving towards this person. Angel was several things: astonished, delighted with her for her moral progress in this matter, and delighted to see her having grown up quite a bit! She gently turned to Faith, who had seemed to say to her “May I use the Ladies Room, Mistress?” he was certain of the first six words, but not the seventh, if it was what he suspected,,, then someone had brainwashed Faith into being Kennedy’s slave, so why in the world would Kennedy be bringing her over here where the younger brunette could, and would wind up in prison for slavery?

The next look and situation between them showed how much Kennedy had grown up since they had first met, and Angel felt proud of her- as an elder brother would. She looked right at Faith with (and Angel was certain of it this time) love, and guided this young woman out of Angel’s office with his extended blessings in the Hyperion to the lobby and over to a signed room labeled “Ladies”.

Angel thought this situation over, this was exceedingly weird to begin with: it looked to him for all the world as if Willow had enslaved Faith _completely_! Now, Angel was suspicious of Willow’s interest in Sorcery- that can only lead to disaster! _“Had Willow somehow magically enslaved Faith?!”_ This was getting weirder all the time!

“What was that that Lorne had suggested? “Weird Bird, and getting Birdier.” this is definitely weird!” Angel could not stop thinking that something dark had happened in South America between those three people, or wherever they had been at the time of Faith getting her mind damaged.

Angel elected to telephone Lorne to see if he would willingly help out with finding out about Faith, for the elder brunette had said something else, she kept muttering gibberish: something that sounded like “Ruffelmulluggle” several times, in fact, especially when Kennedy mentioned Willow in the story, and the looks in Faith’s eyes were sheer terror!

Then Angel remembered something else that discouraged him: Lorne had pretty much told him not to contact the Pylean again! They had not parted on the best of terms to say the least… in fact, that was a galactic-sized understatement of the year!

“What the hey, I’m going to risk it.” Angel decided, about the worst Lorne could do is yell at him- even if he tried to press charges, it wasn’t likely to fly in court. For a time, Angel felt disgusting with that logic, he had just about threatened to perjure himself to get off of charges if Lorne tried to defend himself, but their friend needed help that was beyond his own abilities to provide.

He dialed the phone.

“Hello, Lorne?”

“Speaking…” Lorne responded, with suspicion that resembled paranoia in his voice _“Understandable, I asked him to commit murder last time we got together- he had to play Judas Iscariot in that campaign, and as a morally aligned fellow, he had a severe distaste for doing such things- I just hope he’s willing to help Faith out with her mental problems that have clearly exacerbated since the last time we got together.”_ Angel thought to himself, silently praying that Lorne would love Faith enough to help the woman who was obviously hurt in a deeply personal way.

Angel quickly blurted out what he needed to in order to help get Faith some help, fearing that if Kennedy ever found out about this- she’d drive a stake through his chest the blunt-end first if she ever felt that he was betraying her trust, but he had to tell Lorne in order to help her help Faith out, and he remembered looking at Kennedy’s eyes, and the looks she gave Faith were those of platonic love- she saw herself as something of a sister to her!

What Angel said to Lorne was this “WethinkFaithneedsyourhelp,someone’sbeenhurtingher.” he blurted, trying to get the message across before Lorne could hang up on him, and Lorne didn’t get the entire thing, but he couldn’t black out Angel’s message to him, and this indicated to him enough.

“Someone’s been hurting Faith?!” Lorne responded, shocked, then continued “I’ll be right over!” _“Success!”_ Angel thought to himself, he had gotten his friend some degree of help.

While Kennedy waited near the doorway to the Girl’s Rest Room, wherein she could clearly hear Faith using the lavatories and other functions _“She keeps on muttering to herself”_ Kennedy thought to herself, getting angry at the other woman, then remembering her self-assigned mission to get her help, and through that, to help Willow out of yet another addiction she had fallen into _“if she doesn’t stop… NO! Kennedy, you can’t go hurting Faith over this- she’s an innocent in this matter!”_ Kennedy thought to herself angrily, she had considered walking into the Ladies’ Room and doing things to Faith to humiliate her for talking in the restroom, and the Latina was now disgusted with herself for amongst other things: wanting to sit on Faith’s lap while the other woman used the toilet! _“NO! That idea’s Disgusting!”_ Kennedy mentally howled at herself for that utterly weird and disgusting idea of herself sitting on a mental cripple who’s using the lavatory.

Miss Prescott (Kennedy) leaned against the wall near the doorway to the ladies room and to the right of anyone coming out of it, she then placed her right hand (which had been placed across her chest with her arms crossed in a folded posture) up to the bridge of her nose and pinched it between the thumb and forefinger of her right hand, smiling grimly to herself, then she leaned her head back to rest it on the wall, but she had forgotten about the brilliant red barrette she was wearing in her raven-black straight hair, and her head immediately ached to tell her of her mistake! Kennedy had to bite back a curse-word, she hadn’t cursed since she had found out about Willow forcing Faith to carry on an affair with her! **_WOW_** had she cursed about that!

 _“Oh, Dear Lord”_ Kennedy mentally muttered a prayer, even though the first time she had started praying in about fifteen years was when she had found out about Willow’s “forced affair” with Faith- that had upset Kennedy. Her head hurt, but she didn’t care one bit about that, but to rest her head, she rolled it back all the way she could to the very end, until her top of her head rested on the wall. _“I’m so frustrated, Willow’s carrying on a affair with Faith, and I’m pretty sure she’s raping her. Don’t get me wrong, I love that red-headed Jewess to the death, but I’ve got to hurt her feelings by taking away her sex-slave to save her soul from the First Evil- the very Satan who’s been hunting me since I’ve been, I’m going with, conceived.”_ Kennedy was stressed beyond belief, she just wanted a moment’s peace to have fun with her friends! On recalling her string of expletives she had spouted when she had found out that Willow’d been forcing Faith to lay with her- Kennedy cringed, but she _had_ been furious with her lover. _“Yes, Lord, I did say “lover”, you see, we love eachother, albeit it’s hard for you to understand.”_ she said, recalling the old spirituality to think of Jesus as a brother, she tried to talk to Him as she would someone in that case. She knew, somehow, that to save Willow’s soul she’d have to save Faith from Willow, who had somehow gone dark _“She’ll kill me if she finds out, but if I don’t do this: she’ll become some kind of an adulteress.”_ Kennedy continued.

She then recalled her statements to Angel when leaving his office to escort Faith to the bathroom so the latter could use the toilet (something she had indicated she needed to do, from all her bouncing and the calling of Kennedy “Mistress”), and Kennedy cringed, again. She recalled her words to Angel: “Hey, just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I’m a slut!” when he’d voiced the fear that she’s having an affair with Faith while she’s mentally crippled. Kennedy was hurt by herself jumping to a conclusion about this matter- horribly offended, that is.

 _“Oh, Dear Lord, I’m so sorry for that rudeness. I just lost my temper about him implying that I‘d take advantage of Faith in that state- why can’t anybody see that I’m trying my hardest to be good?!”_ she said in her head, just incase she should die before getting to make up.

Kennedy Prescott continued to rest her head and body against the walls of the Hyperion lobby near the bathroom while she waited for Faith, who was acting like a little girl for some odd reason, when Wesley walked by her and down the lobby towards the hallway.

 _“Also, Lord, sorry about the spell, but I absolutely **had to** get Faith away from Willow, and the jet would have taken too long- I hope as my boss that you’ll understand my intents and take them into account… no idea if you’re even listening to me, but here’s my story.”_ Kennedy mentally transmitted the prayer to her Maker and Boss.

“Oh, Wesley! You’re Faith’s Watcher, right?” Kennedy said to him, “She talks about you, you know- quite a bit, and always with love., as if you’re her brother.” she told him, when he nodded to acknowledge her identification of him, and then she pulled him into a hug, placing her left cheek on his chest to hear and feel his heartbeat. _“She’s affectionate, in some ways like a baby.”_ Wesley Wyndam-Pryce observed, before placing his hands on her shoulders to get her back, and to tell her that a little ‘holding back’ is also a sign of kind intents.

“What’s up with Faith these days?” Wesley asked, then he heard her cry out loudly “Ruffelmulluggule!”

“What?!” Wesley asked.

“We don’t know either, but she’s started talking gibberish a few months ago, and” Kennedy shook her head “we’ve got no idea what that means either, but it has something to do with what happened to her. She literally Can’t talk about it- something was done to her and it hurt her and she literally **_CAN’T_** talk about it, whenever she does, that gibberish comes out of her mouth- it’s so frustrating! Sometimes I just want to smack her one upside the head for talking so confusingly, but I have to remind myself that she can’t control it these days, or so all the tests indicate.” Kennedy explained, frustrated beyond belief, and it looked as if she’d start to cry from the looks on her face.

“Reminds me of something that happened to Lorne.” Wesley muttered, thinking he had thought it, until Kennedy responded to his words with “What?”

Wesley was surprised to say the least, and he related the story of how Wolfram & Hart had looted Lorne’s head and hurt him, and prevented him from talking about it via a spell, and as he finished relating this weird tale, both of them thought simultaneously _“This sounds like that situation.”_ , they were shocked and horrified now.

 _“I have to do this to her, to protect her, I_ don’t _really love Faith, it’s pity, but I_ do _love Willow, and_ she’s _the one who’s doing the wrong here, and going to be hurt by it in the end!”_ Kennedy reminded herself firmly of her mission statement- self-appointed mission, that is. That statement was itself incredibly true, Kennedy loved Willow intensely and profoundly- so it was both miraculous and delightful that she had wound up volunteering to save Willow from her own horrible activities!

If Kennedy had a choice free of moral constraints, she probably would have gladly been co-owners with Willow of Faith, that is: Both Willow and Kennedy would own Faith, but she Was upset over Willow’s slide into darkness and resolved to do something about it, so Kennedy was here, keeping Willow’s sex-slave away from her, with the intent to save her girlfriend’s soul, and fearing that Willow would hurt her in the same ways as she’d been hurting Faith!

In truth: Kennedy didn’t know **what** Miss Rosenberg had been doing all those nights with Miss Lehane, but from the way Faith’s mind was mangled, it didn’t look right to Miss Prescott at All!

Wesley looked at Kennedy for a moment, and realized something rather profound about her- that she really **_wanted_** to be a heroine, despite her desires. Word on the grapevine in the office was that Kennedy, while being gay, couldn’t do anything about that, but she could do something about her behavior, and could rescue others- something she loved to do any-day!

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter Author’s Notes Chapter 1:
> 
> Kennedy in this mini-series is raised a Catholic, and due to her complex history with the First Evil, whom she fears is something of a ‘brother’ of hers- due to some theological theories, is upset. This is due to that psychopath trying to murder her for so long in her life- since she was a little pre-born baby girl, in fact. (this should indicate the kind of monster that spirit is).   
> She fell away, but started returning thanks to a fight with Willow about fidelity; to seek a power-source she could use to bring Willow to her senses.
> 
> How and why Willow went bad will be made clearer by the second part of the series- the prequel.


End file.
